The Devil's True Story
by AnInsecureSubject
Summary: Did Habara really changed right after her fight with the ten strongest warrior? Was there something else after that? Does it involve Tadakuni's brutal sister?


**First story. Critics are allowed.**

* * *

One sunny day, a group of three girls were walking from school. The bespectacled tomboy, Yanagin, was badmouthing about the high school boys as usual while her twin-tailed friend, Ikushima, nodded at everything she said. The last and the sanest one, Habara, wasn't paying much attention to her though as she doesn't really mind much about the high-school boys.

As they approached an intersection, a brunette was walking from the south side (They are from the west). She has a twin-tail like Ikushima but shorter and the front part of her hair seemed to be covering her eyes. The girl, most likely from Sanada Central High by the looks of it, did not even glance at them but Habara shivered.

Yes, literally. Shivering. As in fear.

This sudden action caused Ikushima to frown but Yanagin was doing the same as she saw the girl too. Not as bad as Habara but enough to cause Ikushima's mind blown. Once the girl gone, Habara fainted.

"HABARA!" The two girls screamed.

* * *

"Thanks god you were around Toshiyuki." Yanagin thanked as Toshiyuki placed Habara on her bed.

"Not really. I was two kilometers far from-" Karasawa tried to complain but Ikushiwa pushed him away and shot the question.

"Who the heck was that?" She asked. Yanagin was a little reluctant with the question. Karasawa though, seemed to understand what was happening.

"It was Tadakuni's sister, right?" He asked, referring to his friend's sister obviously.

"Yeah." Yanagin answered shortly.

"Who?" Ikushima, still not satisfy with the answer turned to Karasawa. Karasawa sighed. He stood up from where he was sitting and leaned at the window in a dramatic way.

"Remember when we told you about how Habara lost her dark side? Well, there's actually more of it…."

* * *

 _The day after Habara's clash against Yanagin and the other strong kids, everyone thought it was the end of it since she just ran away after that. Turned out, she was only late for dinner. So at school, she got mad and went on a rampage. All the kids who went up against her ended up getting their face dunked into the girl's toilet._

(Yanagin: Boy's for me, of course)

 _Everyone lost their hopes. Habara's torture was worse than before. At that point, we all thought there is no more hope. Habara will rule us all until our dying day…._

 _Until she came along._

 _No one's sure who is she. The teacher called her Tadakuni. Her parent and friends called her Mei but we all called her Tadakuni. Until we met her brother of course. Then, we called her Tadakuni's sister._

(Ikushima: Why not just call her brother Tadakuni's brother?)

(Yanagin: Because people said it makes her sounds more mysterious)

 _Anyway, Habara was throwing balls to everyone during PE at the field. Tadakuni's sister was passing by and one of the ball was charging toward her. I was there when it happened. I thought about warning it to her but Habara noticed so she threw another ball at me and gleefully waited for the ball to crash on her_ _. But it never made any contact with Tadakuni's sister body part other than her hand._

 _Yes, she count_ _ered the ball directly to Habara's face._

 _It was a jawdropping scene. Tadakuni's sister continued to walk. While smirking! Stories spread so fast that the only thing in everyone's mind that day was what Habara would do to the poor girl after school. Tadakuni's sister-_

(Ikushima: You know Toshiyuki-kun, you seemed to be tired from saying 'Tadakuni's sister' a lot. Why don't we just call her Mei?)

 _Thank you! I was waiting for you to offer me to do so. Anyway, Mei wasn't scared. Not at all. She was so calm no matter what people told her. In the end, she got tired of it and set off to Habara's own class. Everybody thought she was commiting suicide. So, followed by dozens of curious schoolmates, Mei decided to settle it once and for all._

 _Habara has been waiting for this moment. She was very pleased the girl decided to come to her instead of leaving her to wait in front of the gate. She had it all planned. Once Mei entered her classroom, she would jump toward her and smack her with the pipe she stole from the toilet._

 _What she did not expected was Mei's speed._

 _The moment the door was opened, Mei charged toward her in a ridiculous speed and gave her an uppercut to the chin. Then, she did a roundhouse kick on the face followed with a judo flip by the hair. Then it was a continuous stomping. She stomped non-stop for almost ten minutes. The teachers were having an urgent meeting and the other students refused to call them due to their unsettle grudge with Habara. It was the best time for them all._ _But, we all knew it was getting worst when Mei started to smash Habara with a chair. We heard her screams. It was the worst we ever heard. The teacher's meeting room was on the other side of the building so they may not heard it well. Habara started to cry and for the first time in our life, we heard she said:_

" _I'm sorry!"_

 _It was at that time we all thought she learned enough. But Mei didn't stop. She was brutal. She was a psychopath. She would have made even the Joker himself proud. No one dares to stop her. No one but me._

(Ikushima: Wow…)

 _I grabbed the chair before it could make another contact with Habara. Mei looked at me with confusion._

" _Aren't you the guy she scarred?"_

" _An outer scar is no compare to an inner scar. An inner scar like what you are doing to her for instance."_

 _She looked at me for a while before placing the chair on the floor. Before leaving, she grabbed Habara by the collar and said:_

" _Let this be a reminder to you. There is always someone above you out there! SO DON'T GET COCKY!" She threatened. Habara could only nodded before fainting. Mei have left a deep scar in her heart. A scar that can never be fix. Never._

 _Ever since that day, no one ever dare to mess with Mei. She didn't mess with anyone either. Unless if she's offended of course. But stuff like that can only be done by some. One of them is her own brother._

 _Meanwhile, Habara quit bullying. She became much more shy and more of a pacifist. But, every time she saw even a hint of Mei, those memory will come back to her. Sometimes a little, sometimes all of it_ _..._

* * *

"But, if it was Mei herself, she will surely lose it. Like what's happening here." Yanagin pointed at Habara who seemed to be cringing as she slept.

"Wow. I never know Habara had a past like that." Ikushima looked at her friend with concern "And all this long, I thought she had a purely redeemed soul. I never thought it was damaged that bad."

"We never mention this story in front of her because- well, you see why." Karasawa shrugged.

"Just make sure none of this ever comes out when she is around, understand?!" Yanagin stated. Ikushima replied with a nod as she stared at Habara who was cringing in her sleeps.


End file.
